fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man
:For the series, see . Mega Man (Japanese: メガマン Rockman) is the main protaganisst of the , a key icon and mascot of the Capcom gaming development company, and one of the most well known and influential characters in video game history. He debuted in the game in which he was the titular staring role, Mega Man on the NES, and has since starred in dozens of games with the same moniker. In the midst of one of the series' longest hiatuses, Mega Man was confirmed as one of the first new playable characters in Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, following the announcement of Villager at E3 2014. Within the Mega Man series, Mega Man is a robotic warrior created by Dr. Thomas Light, who fights the evil Dr. Albert Wily and his legion of Robot Masters to prevent Wily's tyranny, unlocking Special Weapons after defeating Robot Masters in battle. With the help his sister Roll (the two making up the phrase "rock and roll"), the mentorship of his "brother" Proto Man (who was created by Light as a prototype to Mega Man before he went rogue), and the companionship of his helpers such as the robo-canine Rush and robo-bird Beat, Mega Man has saved his world from Wily and his Robot Masters numerous times. History Sometime during the year 200X, Dr. Light sought to create a humanoid, artificially intelligent robot that could make decisions based on commands. Years of work led to a prototype creation that he aptly dubbed "Proto Man." Proto Man was a success except for a faulty defect found within his power reactor; Light attempted to fix the problem, but Proto Man went rogue and ran away, fearing that in changing his reactor, Light would change his personality as well. Afterwards, Light decided to create a new pair of robots that served the same basic purpose, with updated reactors from the get-go. This led to the eventual creation of "Rock," who would go on to become Mega Man, and Roll; however, Rock was designed to be Light's lab assistant, while Roll was designed as a housekeeper. When he saw Rock and Roll both functioning correctly, Light decided to move on with his experiments, developing six "industrial" robots, Cut Man, Bomb Man, Elec Man, Guts Man, Fire Man, and Ice Man, each designed to serve specific functions in the working field and each also possessing similar artificial intelligence levels to that of Proto Man, Rock, and Roll. Unfortunately, Dr. Light had a maniacal rival, Dr. Wily, who possessed burning jealousy over Light's success while being in his shadow. Wily came upon Proto Man one day, who had long since left Light and whose power reactor was severely malfunctioning. Wily repaired Proto Man, and in the attempt discovered his own gift for robotics. Now possessing Proto Man as an ally and new robotics talent, Wily reprogrammed Light's original six industrial robots into his own "Robot Masters", and with them seized control of The City. Dismayed by the state of the city under Wily's tyrannical rule, Rock volunteered to be upgraded into a Robot Master himself by Light as to combat Wily's six evil Robot Masters. Light accepted, and Rock was turned from a simple lab assistant to a fighting robot that could use the powers of each Robot Master once they were defeated, from then on known as "Mega Man". Mega Man eventually defeated the six Robot Masters and confronted Wily, who surrendered and begged for mercy. But Wily would not go down easily, and has since developed many legions of Robot Masters (some also that are not his..) in several failed attempts to take over the city and the world. Version as Depicted by "The Protomen" In 2005, American rock group The Protomen came out with a self-titled "rock opera" whose story was based on the Mega Man games; this version of the character and his universe is widely recognized throughout Fantendo proper. In The Protomen's depiction of the series, Dr. Light was long-time partners with Dr. Wily, both living in The City in 200X; because Light's father "worked into his grave" during his time working the mines, Light possesses a strong sense of justice, as he expresses desire to "make things right" so that other children would not have to lose their loved ones to the perils of manual labor. The pair chose to combat this problem by creating an army of robots designed to perform that kind of dangerous work in place of humans. Light was hesitant at first, as the world they knew would be changed by their decision, but the duo bring the machine to life. Afterwards, Light leaves to meet his lover Emily, while Wily leaves with a robot that unnerves Light greatly (this robot is widely thought to be a Sniper Joe, as their appearances are said to be similar). Wily reaches Emily first, however, and he tells her to run away with him. When Emily refuses, saying that Light's spirit and good intentions will endure forever, Wily has the robot slit her throat. Leaving behind the bloody knife just as Light arrives to see Emily, the authorities arrive and Light is ultimately framed by Wily for Emily's murder. Because the evidence is irrefutable and the city gains Wily's trust because of it, Wily rises to power in the city, a series of telescreens being installed with his image, as well as his robots being deployed. Light, however, barely escapes the death penalty and is instead exiled from the city; he leaves by train and watches the city he loves be transformed into Wily's personal dystopia, depressed and broken by his lost love. As the years pass, the city becomes a technological marvel rife with mechanical helpers, and a generation is born among them. The city lives in fear of a "red-eyed demon", however (later revealed to be the same Sniper Joe robot that killed Emily), who secretly assassinates all who oppose Wily's rule; the people are too afraid to do anything about it. Among this new generation is the passionate motorcyclist youth Joe, who, one night, decides to "break out" of the city for good. But as he attempts to leave, he realizes he is being followed by the Sniper Joe, and a battle ensues. From the shadows, however, appears Dr. Light, who takes out the Sniper Joe on his own, giving Joe the helmet the robot left behind. Dr. Light and Joe become friends who eventually concoct a plan to infiltrate Wily's tower and take out his telescreens, hoping that it will be a step closer to ridding the city of Wily once and for all. Joe rides on his motorcycle into Wily's tower to detonate the telescreen, but the bomb goes off before it is intended to, and Light watches Joe's body topple to the ground. Soon thereafter, it is revealed that Wily intended to provoke Light so that something like this would happen, giving Wily the perfect excuse to deploy an army of Sniper Joes and locking down the city once and for all. At first, Light resigns himself to the impeding army, but after finally reading Emily's final letter to him, he is inspired to live, telling Joe that "when Joe sees Emily, tell her he still has work to do". Light promptly works for years on a robot that will oppose Wily's watchful army using a modified version of Joe's helmet, and from it creates Proto Man, who he soon sends to fight Wily's new Robot Masters, which are the same as in the original NES Mega Man. But Proto Man is defeated in the attempt, and with Proto Man seemingly dies humanity's last hope. But Light then creates Mega Man as a son and a companion to him, as he has lost hope as well. He tells Mega Man of his brother each night and how he lost against the Robot Masters, but that Mega Man can never go try and defeat them himself, telling him that "this fight's not yours" and "you cannot win". But Mega Man refuses to stay back, and rushes into the night to save the city. Mega Man bravely pushes toward the Robot Masters, taking them down one by one, humanity watching in awe. But amidst the carnage appears a lone figure, whose "eyes shine just like Man's". The figure reveals himself to be Proto Man, brought back to life by Wily's forces, now a nihilist who believes that because humanity will not stand for themselves and has to build robots to fight for them, they don't deserve to be saved at all. Mega Man and Proto Man battle, Mega Man being cheered on by the hungry crowd, and Proto Man dies in his arms, making a final poetic declaration that "if these people tell this story to their children as they sleep, maybe someday they'll see that a hero is just a man who knows he is free". The crowd cheers on Mega Man, but he realizes that with his brother's death, he was actually right, now believing that there are no heroes left in man. Mega Man then simply walks away, more of Wily's army being deployed, as Wily orders them to slaughter the crowd. Biography Mega Man is a short, stout robot, resembling a humanoid boy with spiky hair. Despite being a robot, both his outside appearance and personality are made to match that of a ten year old boy. Although he appears blue in most material, his colour actually changes while using Special Weapons or merging into forms like his Power Form, as he then takes on the colour of either the corresponding Robot Master or robot helper, such as Elec Man's yellow or Rush's pinkish red. He wears a helmet with special rectangles that are used to draw in sunlight to power his Mega Buster, and he appears to be wearing metallic, sturdy spandex just like a super hero would. His eyes are large, cartoony, and blue. Although he does have the personality of a ten year old boy, as is reflected in some of the ways he talks and pronounces his sentences, he also is filled with a strong sense of justice derived from Dr. Light's influence. He will often rush off to save the day without being prompted, and is known for trying to convince his opponents to return with him to the side of good rather than destroying them without mercy. Powers Mega Man features many enhanced abilities thanks to his robotic nature, including great strength that gives him an even matchup against any robot. It is unknown how many of these abilities are given by his combat robot enhancements and how many were already available as a household robot. *The Mega Buster, sometimes referred to as an Arm Cannon, allows him to shoot powerful pellets from energy synthesized from the sun by the solar receptors on his head. Later games allow Mega Man to charge up energy for extended amounts of time before releasing all of it in an incredibly power Charge Shot. *Jumping and sliding with high amounts of agility. His jump outranges that of any human, while his slide is incredibly quick and allows him to go under projectiles above the ground. *Copying of the Special Weapons of any Robot Master that he defeats, allowing him to use these Weapons against other Robot Masters. Each one takes a certain amount of energy, however, that can be depleted by overuse. *Usage of various Dr. Light technologies such as robotic pets like Rush and Beat, and teleportation technologies used to enter and exit stages and to enter the battle in games such as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *High amounts of modulation thanks to Parts created by Auto and Roll in Dr. Light's Lab, including modifications to his Mega Buster that increase its Charge Shot power and allow it to shoot Laser Shots. Relationships Dr. Light Dr. Light was the creator of Mega Man alongside many of his other Robot Master "siblings", including Proto Man. Dr. Light feels a sort of fatherly love for Mega Man, and Mega Man connects with Dr. Light in the same way. Light is often urging Mega Man to be careful and worrying about his safety, including warning him about the dangers of new technologies such as the Double Gear system before begrudgingly installing them. It is possible that Light feels somewhat responsible for the danger that he puts Mega Man through in order to continue saving the world. Roll Roll is Mega Man's "sister" created at the same time for a similar purpose, although she has never been reconfigured for fighting reasons as he has. She is supportive of him at all times, even when she is sarcastic or snarky. She works to help build in him parts in games such as Mega Man 11 alongside Auto. When she becomes sick of Roboenza in Mega Man 10, her "brother" is distraught, and it is one motivation for him to go find a cure. Even after finding it, when he comes down with Roboenza himself, Roll gives up her medicine to him so that he can continue on to save the day, showing her sibling love for him. Dr. Wily Dr. Wily is Mega Man's main antagonist and opponent for much of the Mega Man series. Wily considers Mega Man to be a nuisance who must be dealt with, and is likewise vindictive due to his plans constantly being ruined by him. However, he also often attempts to sway Mega Man to his side so that they can be powerful partners. Likewise, Mega Man sometimes tries to convince Dr. Wily that he is in the wrong, but this never works. Wily is often forced to beg for his life after his Wily Capsulse are destroyed and he is left wide in the open, yet Mega Man realizes that this is insincere. Proto Man Proto Man is Mega Man's older "brother," the original robot created by Dr. Light. Proto Man is distant, yet always manages to find a way to help Mega Man out. He often appears once or twice in a game, dropping in to give some warning or make Mega Man prove his strength before continuing. In Mega Man 8, for example, Proto Man drops in to retrieve Duo after he uses all of his power to protect Mega Man, and then checks in on Mega Man and Duo afterwards to make sure that they are ok before leaving again. Bass Bass was designed for the sole purpose of excelling and beating Mega Man, and he fulfills this by rivaling him starting with Mega Man 7. Mega Man, seeing that Bass has also disobeyed and even battled Dr. Wily, often tries to persuade Bass to join the side of good, although this never works. As shown in Mega Man 8, Mega Man will not destroy Bass even if he has the opportunity, instead opting to try and continue trying to convince him to be a hero. Robot Helpers Mega Man loves his pets Rush, Beat, and Tango, treating him like a human boy would his pets. They also return this love as a pet would, rushing in to help him when they are needed. Rush even fuses with Mega Man during the events of Mega Man 6, and there were scrapped designs for Rush and Tango fusions in the works for Mega Man 11. Game Appearances ''Dangerous Wilds frame|Mega Man in ''[[Dangerous Wilds.]] Mega Man and numerous other Robot Masters from the classic Mega Man series make cameos in this game produced by Lunatic Entertainment. As Dangerous Wilds is a spinoff of Monster Space but with media-related characters and monsters, he appears in this game but not in either Monster Space nor Long Story, which only focus on their own characters. He will appear only randomly throughout the game, but is coded to only appear in more technological areas -- this does include Cybernet Forests, however. He will likely be battling enemies on the field upon your arrival, and interacting with him will allow you to accept a quest to help him defeat these robots. Upon completing the quest, returning to him will allow him to be a summoned ally in the game; unlike many others, he enters the field very quickly due to instant teleportation (others will take a good 10+ seconds as they must travel there). He also is a more unique ally, as summoning him against mechanical bosses will allow him to absorb one of their abilities and keep it saved in his arsenal. There is a rare chance that he will appear in "Shiny" form, which will instead change his graphic to one of those from various artwork; however he does not ever appear as "Bad Box Art Mega Man", as this is an alternate "shiny" costume for Dr. Light instead. He has special dialog against all Mega Man Classic bosses if he happens to be summoned when encountering one, as well as the other Mega Man iterations from the rest of the official Capcom games. He will also speak with Zero, Sigma, Light Hologram, and the major characters of Lunatic Entertainment's own Mega Man series. ''Erased Memories In ''Erased Memories, Mega Man falls in love with a robotic version of Daisy known as Daisy Woman. Daisy Woman is later kidnapped by Dr. Wily and Mega Man goes to rescue her. After he successfully does so, he married Daisy Woman. ''Lets-a-go, Mario Megaman appears as a DLC character in ''Lets-a-go, Mario. He can shoot, jump, slide, charge his Mega Buster, and use weapons. His weapons can be used by pressing X and up or X and down. They can also be swapped by pausing and selecting the weapon. He can use every single weapon from his previous adventures, but he can only use a set of 8 weapons from his previous games along with 3 utilities, similar to Wily Tower in Megaman: The Wily Wars. ''Megaman Generations Megaman appears in ''Megaman Generations with platforming stages. He can use his Megabuster against bosses in the game as well. ''Megaman Tempo Mega Man is cryptically referred to in this series produced by Lunatic Entertainment, due to Tempo's direct connection to the Blue Bomber deep in his past. Paper Mario: The Platinium Star Mega Man makes a cameo appearance during chapter 6 of ''Paper Mario: The PLatinum Star. ''Sega All Star Battle'' Mega Man is a secret character in Sega All-Star Battle. ''Superstar Six Mega Man made an appearance in the title screen of ''Superstar Six, where he gets hit by the one of Alex's Rolling Cutters. He also a downloadable player character when trying promote this game. ''Ultimate Showdown thumb|100px|Alpha stage sprite for Mega Man in ''[[Ultimate Showdown|US.]] Mega Man is one of the thousands of characters to appear in this 2D action battle royale. In the game his character is of the Weapons Expert class, and is built in such a way that takes advantage of the various other Robot Masters in the game. Although Mega Man starts out with only his Mega Buster (which can be switched out for a variety of other main weapons he has used throughout the series) as well as his robot companions like Rush, Beat and Tango, should he beat a robot master or similar Mega Man Classic character he will gain their signature weapon to use, which can be selected from his weapon inventory screen. These weapons are listed by element. His ultimate ability is called Cataclysm Event, and can only be used if Quint has not yet been fielded by a player. In using it, Mega Man is transformed into Quint and loses his normal attacks to work just like his future counterpart. This can be useful in some situations, and also removes Quint from all other players' select-able rosters. amiibo Quotes See also *The ''Mega Man'' series. *Mega Man on the Mega Man Knowledge Base Wikia Gallery MM11-MegaMan.png|Mega Man's appearance in Mega Man 11 MM11MegaMan2.png|''Mega Man 11'' artwork. MM11 Mega Man concept.png|Concept art from Mega Man 11 Mega Man SSBUltimate.png|Mega Man's render from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate MegaManSSB4.png|Mega Man's render from Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U MegamanOrochiOmega.png|Mega Man from his reveal trailer in Super Smash Bros. SFXACRockman.png|Mega Man in Street Fighter × All Capcom. SFXACRockmanB.png|Mega Man in Street Fighter × All Capcom. Megaman3MMPU.png|Mega Man in Mega Man: Powered Up!! MegaMan.png Rockman.gif|by Archiemegaman.png 8382 super-smash-bros-for-nintendo-3ds-wii-u.png MegaManSSBC.png MMPBMegaMan.png|Mega Man in Mega Man: The Power Battle Rokkuman.png|Mega Man's sprite in Lets-a-go, Mario 4091394284 bdd982198e.png|Mega Man art from Rockman Complete Works Bad Boxart Mega Man.png|Bad Boxart Mega Man RobotMasterIcon Megaman.png|Mega Man on the stage select screen }} Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Megaton Touch! 2 Category:Main Heroes Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Capcom Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Blue Brawlers Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Canon Robot Masters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Heart of the Hero Category:Knights of Order Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Capcom Characters